


tighten the bonds on my wrists

by Lynn1998



Series: Knife kink [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith, Dom/sub, Knife Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Boy Keith, Vaginal Sex, knife kink back at it again, sub lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance finds himself with his hands tied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Uh. So this is still a thing.

     Lance was basically Keith's bitch. Well, less of a bitch and more of an absolute mess. He hasn't really expected the shift in their relationship to be so drastic. Of course he didn't expect everything to be the same, but he wasn't prepared for everything to be _different_  either. It wasn't different in a bad way per se, but it was jarring regardless. Lance was still trying to adjust to how much Keith affected him now. How just the way he stood sent his heart racing, or how he looked at Lance a certain way and he knew exactly what they would be doing for the next three hours. Yes, it was jarring, but it was also exhilarating.

     Keith was cutting up vegetables for their dinner. Another thing that was different was that they now had dinner together. They'd take turns making it, ordering take out, or going out together. It was the few normal differences Lance was expecting along with the warm feeling in his chest when they laced their fingers together. It was nice, and his favorite part of his days now. Unfortunately he was also finding out that now whenever Keith as much as held a knife he was suddenly turned on beyond belief. 

     His eyes were wide and trained on Keith's delicate fingers. He handed the knife with such precision as he diced the tomato, and it was making Lance uncomfortably intrigued. While they still often played with blades, and it makes sense that he'd associate knives with getting off, Lance was not okay with getting turned on by Keith chopping up a fucking tomato. He forced himself to look away from Keith's dexterous chopping and sipped his water. Then he tried to focus on the show he had started so this wouldn't happen again. Yes, again, because Lance has been getting turned on every time Keith uses a damn kitchen knife.

     Lance managed to get through dinner without another incident like that. They chatted about their days as they ate the food Keith had prepared. After that Lance cleaned up the kitchen. It was only fair since Keith cooked, and Keith cleaned up when Lance cooked. He was cleaning the knife Keith was using earlier and mentally cursed the damn tool. Keith asked if he was okay because he was scrubbing that knife rather vigorously, and Lance merely told him there was a tough spot, but he got it. Then they cuddled on the couch together watching to same lame show Lance put on to distract himself.

     Another difference in their relationship. They were affectionate with each other. Before the most warmth they ever expressed to each other was when they spared food to each other when the other was on the last day before pay day. Now it was actually cheaper when they collaborated with their groceries, and they also touched each other in nonsexual ways. Lance was getting used to and attached to the feeling of being the little spoon. He liked the feeling of Keith holding him and cradling him and running his fingers through his hair. Usually he was doing that with girls, but it felt nice to be coddled for once.

"Are you falling asleep?" Keith asked. Lance blinked at the screen slowly. He was snuggled up against Keith's chest and enjoying those magical fingers of his.

"Hmmm…" he hummed and then nuzzled against Keith's neck.

"Mmmmmmm…"

"Is that a yes?" Keith asked. Lance could hear the smile in his voice, and feel the vibrations from his throat. It was incredibly arousing. That or Lance was still turned on from watching Keith chop up a fucking tomato. He kissed his lover's neck. "Is that a no?"

"Mmuah," Lance kissed Keith's neck again. Keith chuckled.

"Let's get you to bed," he said. Lance shook his head and crawled into Keith's lap. He wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and kissed his lips.

"I gotta better idea," he murmured. Keith bit his lip and settled his hands on Lance's waist. Lance instantly peeled off his shirt. He was running low on shirts because Keith kept cutting them off his body, so it was a good idea that he removed his clothing ahead of time. Although it was incredibly hot whenever he did cut off his clothes.

"Maybe I should cook every night. It seems to really put you in the mood," Keith teased. Lance turned bright red.

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered. Keith lifted a brow.

"Do you not realize that every time I've done the cooking we fuck like crazy?" Keith asked. Lance turned redder.

"W-we do?"

"You okay? You seem nervous," Keith noticed.

"I'm fine! I'm just great! I-I Just didn't realize that…" he was too busy being consumed by the list Keith ignited in his every time he as much picked up a fucking butter knife.

"Well, I dunno what it is, but I might cook tomorrow night too," Keith murmured seductively and nipped at Lance's jaw.

"What are you gonna cook?" He asked.

"Mmm…I dunno. There's this new recipe I've wanted to try. Something with a lot of vegetables," he said.

"H-How about we save that for another -night!" Lance stuttered and yelped when Keith bit his neck.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"I-I…" Lance trailed off and found it hard to concentrate when Keith continued to use his teeth. "God, you turn me on so much," he breathed. Keith laughed and moved his hands down to Lance's ass.

"You're prettiest when you're turned on," he whispered.

"You're fucking killing me. Please don't cook tomorrow night," Lance begged. Keith stopped and pulled back with furrowed brows.

"What?" Lance groaned.

"Look, th-this is embarrassing as fuck, but…" he sighed. "W-whenever you use a knife at all my body has this automatic reaction and…fuck…its stupid but it turns me on when you chop up shit," he explained progressively getting redder and redder. Keith blinked and gaped up at him.

"Oh…that's what it is," Keith said quietly. Lance frowned.

"What did you think it was?" He questioned putting his hands on his hips.

"I dunno…I kinda thought it was because it's kinda domestic and you really dug that for some reason," Keith answered. Lance rolled his eyes.

"No. It's the fucking knife you idiot. You shove one in my face like every other time I cum, so…it's only natural I guess," he muttered. Keith chuckled and slipped his arms around Lance's waist.

"I guess so," he murmured.

     That night Lance came under Keith's blades again. It was incredible, and it was worth the grogginess he suffered through during his morning shift the next day at work. As much as he loved his sex life with Keith, he was now scared of just how Keith would use this new information against him. When he came home Keith was cutting up fruit for them. He tensed when he noticed the metal in his hands and Keith gave him a knowing smile. Lance merely glared at him and locked himself in their guest room. It used to be Keith's room until they moved into Lance's bigger room together. 

     Soon he got too hungry and eventually came back outside to see Keith eating the chopped up fruit on the couch with a smug fucking grin. Lance tried to ignore him as he walked into the kitchen and prepared his own lunch.

     The knife Keith had used for his fruit was still on the counter, taunting Lance with its flirtatious gleam. He turned his back to it and pulled some leftovers out of the fridge. He ate it in the kitchen to avoid Keith on the couch. Then Keith was in the kitchen with him and he quickly finished his food.

"How was work?" Keith asked and leaned against the counter.

"I'm not talking to you," Lance announced.

"How come?" Keith asked. He knew the answer. Lance glared at him and put the container back into the fridge.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Hey, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, babe," Keith said. He then picked up the knife from the counter. Lance tensed up like he did when he had first walked in. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sharp blade. Keith fiddled with it a couple times before smiling up at Lance.

"This is just rude of you," Lance told him. Keith sighed.

"You're right…I should've washed this when I was done," he said. Then he lifted the blade to his mouth and licked off some of the juice while maintaining eye contact with Lance.

"Seriously, fuck you," Lance grumbled. He crossed his arms and wiggled his hips to try and make his jeans more comfortable.

"You know I'm always available for that," Keith said. His teeth somehow out shined the knife.

"I'm not in the mood," Lance lied. Keith stepped closer and Lance made the stupid move to back up against the counter instead of stepping to the side. Now he was stuck between Keith's deep eyes and the solid unmoving counter. Keith then dragged the tip of the blade lightly against Lance's fly, and the tan man shivered. He gripped the counter behind him and his legs automatically widened.

"Something tells me you are," Keith said looking down at where the tip of the knife rested upon Lance's button. Lance then gently moved Keith's arm back and glared at his boyfriend.

"C-cut it out! I can't help it," he replied. Keith then stepped closer and the knife was scrapping against Lance's jeans. The sound and the sensation sent chills up his spine.

"Lance, if you try and move my knife again there will be consequences," Keith warned him.

     Lance froze. Keith had told him that one other time when Lance accidentally pushed his knife away. They had established that if Lance really didn't want to do something he would say their safe word. Red. Whenever something went wrong Lance would say red and Keith would stop immediately. He only used it once when Keith got a little too close to his balls. Other than that Lance seemed to only want more and more from Keith. That being said it was important that Lance stayed as still as possible whenever Keith had a knife in his hand. It was dangerous if he struggled, and they both preferred Lance unscathed in their sexual endeavors.

     Although today Lance wasn't exactly feeling as submissive as he usually did. Keith always warned him about consequences, but Lance was convinced the only consequence would be him stopping. So he reached for the knife again, only to be met with Keith's free hand grabbing his wrist.

"Lance," Keith's voice instantly told Lance he was in major trouble. He swallowed hard.

     Then he was surprised. Keith let him go and turned to return the knife to the counter. Lance was expecting him to storm off or something, but instead Keith was on him again and dragging him by his collar. Quite literally dragged Lance to their room. He tried to ignore how strangely good the rug burn felt, and worried about how far his attraction to Keith was going. Before he could contemplate it further he was left in the middle of their floor. Keith was rummaging through what Lance called "the kink drawer" and pulled out his roll-up case of different knives. Lance trembled as he watched Keith almost angrily continue to search. He then pulled out some soft looking chord and finally some baby wipes, lube, and a condom.

"I've told you there would be consequences," Keith growled and gathered his supplies. Lance was stuck watching his boyfriend that he didn't have time to react when Keith set his stuff on the floor with Lance. Thankfully they cleaned up recently or else Lance would be screaming red. Then Keith held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Our rules still stand though," Keith whispered tenderly. 

     Lance could only nod, and that apparently gave Keith permission to be as rough as he wanted. He shoved Lance on his back and not-so-gently tugged off his shirt. Then he undid his pants and proceeded to remove every article of clothing from Lance's body. He blinked up at Keith with red cheeks and closed his thighs together. It didn't hide how much Keith stripping him turned him on. Keith smirked.

"You're adorable," he hummed. Lance then glared up at him and sat up.

"This is unfair," Lance stated. Keith looked his body up and down and pulled out the chord. Lance tried to reach for it, but Keith quickly pulled it from his grasp. He then gathered Lance's wrists and held them behind his back.

"You obviously can't stay still…" he held Lance's thin wrists with one hand as he reach for the chord again. "So I'm gonna have to find away to get you to stay still," he whispered. Lance whimpered and felt he chord wrap around his wrists. Keith knotted the chord, and Lance found the tightness was rather comfortable. He was undoubtedly bound but it wasn't uncomfortably tight.

"On your stomach," Keith ordered. Lance immediately did so, and let Keith bend his legs back. There was more chord around ankles and it was only until Keith had finished the knot did Lance realize he was now tied together by his ankles and wrists.

"K-Keith?" He stuttered.

"You've put yourself in danger, Lance. I can't let you accidentally hurt yourself or me," he explained as he pulled out a small switchblade from his case. "So now you're tied up."

"W-What-"

"Oh, baby, don't be nervous," Keith cooed. He flicked the blade up and Lance shivered. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

"Keith…" he breathed.

     This was ridiculous. They hadn't even _done_ anything. They hadn't been kissing or grinding and yet Lance was incredibly hard. His dick was caught between the floor and his stomach, and he knew if he tried to rub against it he'd get carpet burn on his dick. So instead he opted for staying still as Keith ran his fingers down Lance's back. His digits were surprisingly warm, and fit so well in the curve of Lance's spine. The touch made him shudder again and he bit his lip.

"You've got such a beautiful body, Lance. It would be a shame if you accidentally cut it up," Keith hummed.

"Keith…fuck," Lance's breath was now ragged. He tried not to move, but he was getting restless.

"Hey," Keith applied light pressure around Lance's nape. Lance immediately laid still. "Don't. Move."

"Okay," Lance breathed.

     Keith resumed his fingers against Lance's back and watched carefully. Lance trembled and shook under Keith's tender touches, but for the most part remain as still as he possibly could. It was adorable how he reacted to Keith merely touching his waist and his spine and his thighs. Eventually Keith lightly dragged the blade he had pulled out earlier down Lance's back and the tan man let out a quiet and surprised moan. Keith nudged his thighs apart and leaned down to lead the blade with kisses until he got to his wrists.

"You like this," Keith said. Lance struggled with a moan. "You're doing so good too. It's like you were meant for this."

"You mean being your little bitch?" Lance growled trying to ignore what Keith's praise did to him. Keith chuckled and then set the knife down.

"Something like that," he hummed and then kissed his thigh. Lance felt himself flinch and tried to stop it, but he couldn't help but shift slightly as Keith sucked at his inner thigh. "The moment I take the knife away you can't even stay still for a second," he observed. Lance moaned at Keith's breath hitting his skin. Keith kissed further up Lance's leg until he was literally kissing his ass. He then grabbed his cheeks and spread him open.

"Fuck…fuck, please. Keith," Lance panted.

     His breath once again ragged and heaving. Keith instantly obliged to Lance's request and leaned in. His tongue pressed against soft tensed flesh. Lance moaned and relaxed against Keith's mouth. His forehead dropped to the carpet and he canted his hips back against Keith's face. He lapped at Lance's hole and spread him wider with his thumbs.

"God…such a slut," Keith said and resumed his mouth against Lance. The tan man cried out and trembled in his binds.

"K-Keith," he stuttered. 

     He tried to rock his hips back, but there was suddenly cool metal pressed against his hip. He was instantly still and only shook when Keith pressed his tongue inside of him. Then Keith stopped touching him completely and he was stuck on his stomach. His dick ached and he whimpered pathetically with his face in the carpet. When he was about to beg for more, he felt Keith gently touch his body and help him up into a sitting position. He was on his knees and his dick was beyond red. He couldn't tell if it was from how aroused he was or from rubbing against the carpet. The worst part was that he didn't care. Instead he leaned back against Keith's chest and moaned at the skin to skin contact. When did he get naked?

"C'mon, babe. Don't fall asleep yet. I still gotta fuck you," Keith whispered. Lance instantly sat up straighter and his chest heaved. Keith straddled his hips and rubbed against his sore cock. "Wow. You're _really_ hard," Keith hummed.

"Fuck…" Lance watched Keith on his lap with lidded eyes. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and uncapped it.

"God, I could fuck you all day. Just keep you tied up and take you to the edge over and over again until you're sobbing and begging for it," Keith whispered rubbing lube over his red cock.

"Jesus Christ fuck me whenever you goddamn want," Lance rasped. Keith smirked and then bit his lip.

"I'll hold you accountable for that," he said.

"Please do…please…now," he added. Keith smirked, tossed the lube aside, and ground his hips directly on Lance's dick. He then leaned in and drank in the other man's hoarse groan. "S-so wet, what the fuck," he huffed.

"Do I need to gag you too?" Keith asked. Lance shook his head vigorously.

"N-no, please don't," he pleaded. Keith chuckled and nipped his throat.

"Good, Because I don't wanna miss a single sound you make," he whispered as he slowly lifted his hips and held Lance in his hand. He guided the tip into his entrance and slowly started to sink down.

"Fuck," Lance wheezed.

"Remember: Stay. Still," Keith hummed as he took in more of Lance. The tan man gasped when Keith suddenly dropped the rest of the way and rolled his hips.

"J-Jesus…fucking Christ," Lance stammered. 

     Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Lance inside him. He moved his hips in wide slow circles, but eventually got faster until he was bouncing lightly in Lance's lap. Lance could only merely stay there and take it. He was a moaning mess, and when Keith pulled out the switchblade again he was completely still. It wasn't even touching him, but he still obeyed.

"God, you're so fucking submissive. You have no idea how fucking hot that is," Keith growled and grabbed Lance's face.

     Lance opened his mouth at Keith's request and stuck out his tongue. Keith stilled his bouncing for a moment and gently dragged the tip of his knife down Lance's tongue. Then he pressed the flat side of the blade against the soft pink muscle and Lance moaned. He took it away and put it down so he could focus on kissing and fucking Lance.

     Their lips clashed together. It was messy and hot and wet, but that's just how they liked it. Lance tried to keep up with Keith's mouth, but the faster his hips went the harder it was to do literally anything. He was even having a hard time breathing correctly, gasping for breath and crying out for more. His body was covered in sweat and his neck was being adorned with more red and purple marks.

     Keith's teeth were relentless, but that's what Lance loved the most about getting fucked by him. He was harsh, he was mean, he was rough, and it was so incredibly hot Lance didn't even realize how much he loved the sensation until their first time. Now he was like an addict shooting up even when he told himself no or not now. He never ment it when he said no. It was always now.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Keith breathed against his collar bone. Lance groaned at the question, the heat pooling in his stomach so overwhelming he struggled to piece his words together. "C'mon, baby. Cum in me. I wanna feel you," Keith whispered. Lance whimpered.

"P-please…let me…mmmm…" he begged. Keith smirked.

"You wanna move?" He asked. Lance nodded desperately. Keith hummed for a moment before giving him an answer.

"No."

"Keith-"

"This is a punishment, remember?" Keith reminded him. He pressed his hips down hard, pushing Lance even deeper and staying still. Lance gasped and whined.

"P-please…please," Lance mewled weakly. Keith shook his head.

"You're gonna cum staying completely still. That's final," Keith told him. Lance bit his lip and then slowly nodded. Keith smiled and kissed him gently.

"Good boy," Keith hummed. Lance moaned and tried to focus on staying completely still. He still trembled a little, but he somehow kept it under control while Keith picked up the pace again.

"C'mon, baby. You're doing so good. You're taking your punishment so well," Keith murmured against his lips. 

     Lance let his eyes take in all of Keith's body in front of him. The pink lines under his chest always stood out against his pale skin, and he had grown to absolutely adore Keith's chest. His body worked perfectly with Lance's and he looked so perfect when he was on Lance like this. As much as he wanted to lean in and kiss his boyfriend, he kept his position. His body ached to reach out and hold Keith against him or buck his hips to get Keith off too, but his hands were literally tied. For some reason Lance really liked that. He had troubles admiring it, but hopefully his lack of protest told Keith he loved everything he did to him.

     When Lance finally came he nearly had the wind knocked out of him. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks and he failed to keep his body still like he said he would. Luckily Keith liked it when he did that so hopefully he wouldn't be punished for that too. Keith was still panting slightly and shifting his hips. He eventually pulled himself off of Lance and crawled over to their bed to fetch a pillow.

"Did…did you…" Lance was too busy trying to breathe again to properly speak.

"No. There's another part to your punishment," Keith told him. Lance blinked at him and then he was suddenly being pulled forward. Keith guided him down so his chest rested on the pillow he fetched. He then positioned himself in front of Lance's mouth and opened his legs. He looked at Keith's folds with lidded eyes and noticed some of his cum leaking out.

"Get to it," Keith ordered. He was leaning back on his elbows and watching. Lance looked up at Keith and then brought his lips between his legs.

     The first time Lance ate Keith out was the third time they fooled around. He was rather nervous because he didn't want to do anything wrong. Lance was quite proud of his pussy eating skills, but he was conflicted with how he would approach it with Keith. Of course Keith told him not to worry about it, but Lance still did and tried to change the way he did it. Keith didn't like that and ended up just telling him to do it how he normally did with girls. After that Lance was fed quite regularly.

     Now Lance took this opportunity to take his time. He licked his lips and brushed his lips against Keith's. It was obvious he trimmed. Just last night it was at least an inch longer. Lance knew all along Keith had planned this whole ordeal, but he hadn't really expected him to prepare this much. He licked up the cum that was dripping down his warmth and then swirled his tongue around Keith's growth. The pale man tensed and let out a deep breath through his nose.

"D-don't fuck around…get to it," Keith ordered. Lance glanced up at him and maintained eye contact as he pressed his tongue flat against his sensitive flesh. Keith grunted and furrowed his brows. Lance then slowly pressed his tongue back and forth against his growth.

"Geez," Keith breathed.

     Keith always knew he was sacrificing a bit of his control whenever Lance ate him out. It was a small sacrifice for the best oral he has ever experienced. Keith often liked to go fast and only slowed down to tease. Lance was always slow. Even when Keith was demanding more and fucking his face with his hips. It was maddening and amazing at the same time. This time Keith was attempting to keep his control, but it was futile as always.

"Lance…" he huffed. His hips were already rolling against Lance's face, and his leg found its way over his shoulder. Lance moved down to lap at his hole. There was cum still oozing out and he swallowed it down without protest. It was bitter and disgusting, but the deep moan that rumbled in Keith's chest was worth it. He pressed his tongue inside of Keith and closed his eyes to appreciate Keith's surprised moan.

"Fuck…Lance, I-" his breath hitched as Lance sucked on Keith's growth. His lips closed around the soft flesh and slowly sucking. "Mmm…Jesus…fuck."

     Lance was silent as he slowly unraveled Keith. His tongue worked it's magic and it wasn't long until Keith was arching his back off the floor with his hands in Lance's hair. His legs were wrapped around his head, and he was shouting and begging for _more, faster, just a little more_. Lance never obliged and merely continued his sluggish and mind-numbing pace. When Keith finally came he took a moment to catch his breath. Lance carefully licked between his folds as he shivered until Keith gently pushed his head back.

"God, you're so good at that," Keith sighed as he got up and started to untie his boyfriend.

"You're so fun to do it to," Lance murmured tiredly. Keith rolled his eyes and was thankful that Lance couldn't see his blush. He unknotted and removed the chord and carefully helped Lance up into a sitting position.

"How's your wrists and ankles?" Keith asked. His voice soft and tender as he gingerly examined Lance's joints.

"A little sore, but not too bad. The chord was actually pretty soft," he replied.

"No nicks or cuts? How's your tongue and back?" Keith asked and turned Lance's shoulders for him.

"I didn't feel anything like that," Lance reported. Keith ran his hand down Lance's spine and then faced him towards him again to check his tongue.

"Good," he murmured and then kissed him sweetly. "Let's get cleaned up."

     Getting cleaned up usually consisted of Keith and Lance squeezing into their small bath tub together and sharing slow kisses. Keith made sure to be gentle with Lance's loofa and had his hygiene routine memorized. He was always careful after something that took a lot of energy out of them. His deft fingers massaged Lance's ankles and wrists in the warm water. Out of everything they did together the aftercare was possibly his favorite part. He watched Keith stroke his forearms and smiled idly. Then dark navy eyes met his and he merely smiled wider.

"I really like you," Lance announced. Keith blushed and then smiled back.

"I really like you too," he responded.

"I think that's the first time I admitted that," Lance said. Keith chuckled.

"Me too," he murmured.

     Lance then leaned closer and rested his forehead against Keith's. They sat there in the warm water and bubbles and enjoyed the afterglow. Eventually they ended up making out in the tub like usual, but they decided to stop and get out once the water started to get too cold. Lance watched Keith drain the tub as he dried himself and then handed him his own towel. He couldn't stop smiling as he watched Keith towel dry his hair and then reveal the mess he had made. They both laughed about it and shared another sweet kiss. Lance already knew he was unbelievably fucked, but now he was starting to enjoy it. Being Keith's bitch wasn't all too bad.


End file.
